The Last Stand
by Kitsune of Fate
Summary: We have been running for years, but we are tired. It is time to make a stand. We will stop the Volturi even if it costs us our lives. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The current point of view is in _Italics._

* * *

Chapter 1

_Alex_

Running. Always running. We haven't had a single nights sleep in months. Well at least I haven't. The vamps just keep watch. Ever since his betrayal, the Volturi have been after us. He was my best friend, now he is the thorn in our side. After he joined the Volturi, we have had to run. Why are they after us? Is it because of my friends powers?

Suddenly I hear the wind around stir me. Then I see a male vampire above me. "Still stressing about him?" I nodded.

"Well don't. He is not worth you being stressed about. He is a backstabbing idiot." he hissed. "When we reach the Cullens we can finally stop running and relax for a while."

"Yeah, you can finally get some sleep." The young female vampire next to me says. "And then we can kill the bastard that betrayed you."

They have been trying to cheer me up since the betrayal, it helps. A little. What would I do without the Willows. The Willows are an interesting bunch of vampires. They are odd by vampire standards. First of all, their eyes are different colors.

Alucard is our leader, and is over 2300 years old, but looks about 19. He's not the strongest member of our party, but his strategic mind and flight makes him really useful in a fight. That and his ability to create and control fire. He is very tall and very skinny. His eyes are an amber color, and he has a weird green/black color around his eyes. His hair is short and spiky, with red tips.

Then there is his mate, Demetria. She is a little over 500, and looks 16. She is tall and pretty in her own way. Her hair is spiky, with red and purple streaks in the front. Her eyes are a deep lavender. She also has some special powers. She can see the future and has telekinetic ability. She also has a short temper. If you make her mad, duck and run. If her rocks miss your head, then Alucard will deep fry you.

My only issue with the Willows is they will eat humans when they get the chance. I am able to deal with it most of the time, mostly because they are willing to go "veggie" for me. They are truly the greatest undead friends a wolf can have.

Suddenly, a vampire tackles me. I knock him off of me and stand up. There where five of them. Demetria runs to my side.

"You okay?"

I nod, then wipe some blood from my lips. "A little shaken up, but I'm okay."

The vampire that tackled me steps forward, the bursts into flame. Alucard comes out of the tree tops. "So, who else wants to play?"

The other four vampires turn and run. One turns back around and throws a rock at Alucard. Demetria throws a bigger rock at him. He breaks the rock and runs away.

"Why would they throw a rock at you?" I ask. I pick the rock up and find a note addressed to Alucard. I hand it to him, he reads it and burns the paper.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Alucard_

"Why would they throw a rock at you?" Alex asks. He picks up the rock and finds a letter. He hands it to me. It is addressed to me. I open it and read.

_"Alucard, you have one more chance to join us. If not, we will destroy your little coven. We will send Demetri to hunt you down in three days if you don't join us. There is no one to help you if you turn us down again._The letter was sighned Caius. I simply burned the letter.

"Who was the letter from?" Alex asks.

"Caius, who else?" I responded. Alex is an okay kid. He is 17. As a wolf, he is large with short, light brown hair. As a human, his hair is short, light brown, and spiky. He has deep, blue eyes. He is kinda weird. He can talk to animals as a human or wolf. It's useful sometimes, but annoying when he decides to send armies of bluebirds to chase me down when I'm flying. He can also keep up with us when we run at full speed.

"Will he ever give up on us?" Alex asks.

"Aro, give up? You have got to be kidding." Demetria replies. "Of course, if it wasn't for Caius, we would be safe."

"So, do you still see Aro being overthrown from the Volturi?" Alex asks.

"Yes, but not for some time. We might still be able to stop the takeover."

"How much time are we talking?"

"5 years, if he doesn't decide to attack early. But if he changes his mind, we might be in trouble a lot sooner."

"If we can get to the Cullens tonight we might have a chance for victory."

All of a sudden, Alex transforms into a wolf. Then we see two wolves surround us. The alpha is clearly the large russet colored wolf. On his right is a chocolate-brown wolf. I step forward with my arms held out.

"We are not here to fight, we are looking for refuge with the Cullens. The Volturi are after us and we need help."

The russet wolf steps forward and transforms. As a human he has dark colored skin, black hair, and dark eyes. His hair is in a cropped cut. He is about 6'10 and has a toned and muscular body. "My name is Jacob, what is yours?"

"Call me Alucard, the woman next to me is Demetria, and the wolf is Alexander."

Alex transforms back into a human, "Call me Alex," he said, clearly not happy with his introduction.

Jacob smiles. "OK, follow us." He transforms back into a wolf and his pack leads us into the woods. We follow and soon we are in front of a large, three story, white house.

As we approach the house, we hear shouting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alucard_

As we approch the house we heard shouting.

"Dammit Leah, get out!" Suddenly a small, light grey werewolf flies out of the house, leaving the wall in pieces, followed by an angry, gorgeous, blonde vampire. "How dare you attack Emmett!" She then grabs the wolf by the neck and throws her into the nearest tree, breaking it in half.

"He started it by insulting Jacob," the wolf protests as she turns back to a human. A fairly tall, beautiful young woman steps out of the forest. "I had the right to rip his arm off. You would do the same thing if Jacob insulted Emmett."

The vampire glares at the wolf. "Your lucky your pack is under our protection. If not I would have already killed you all." The vampire stalks off and a young man with bronze hair steps out of the hole, inspecting the damage.

"You people really know how to make a first impression." he says sarcasticly. He then turns to us "Hi, I thought someone was here. Don't worry about them, they never get along."

"That...was the...funniest...thing I...have ever seen." Alex tries to say between laughs.

"You okay, Leah?" Jacob calls as he rushes to her side. "What's been going on?"

"I'm okay, Emmett was talking trash about you, and I ripped his arm off." Leah replies.

The beautiful, blonde vampire comes back out of the house and looks in our direction hissing at Alex.

"Great, another dog. Emmett, we're moving!" She yells into the house.

A large vampire with dark, curly hair steps out of the house. "What is all the yelling about?" He looks over at us and waves, "Hey, who are you?"

"We are the Willows." I replied. "My name is Alucard, my mate is Demetria, and the wolf is Alex."

"I'm Emmett, the tall, angry one is my mate Rosalie, and the guy inspecting our house is Edward."

Edward looks up, "Hey, nice to meet you. I didn't know there where any other wolves outside of Forks."

"The Quileutes have many tribes down the western coast." Alex replies.

"So you are here about the Voltori?" Edward asks me suddenly.

"How the hell did you know that?" I ask freaked out.

"My apologies, I can read minds. And _you _are thinking kind of loud." He explains.

"Can't we have one peacful day between you and Leah?" A brown headed, girl vampire steps out of the house, with a fourteenish looking girl beside her. "I'm not sure the house can take much more of this."

She looks at us and waves. "Who are they, Edward?"

"They are the Willows, the leader is Alucard, his mate is Demetria, and the wolf is Alex." Edward replies. He then looks at us and introduces her. "That is my mate, Bella and my daughter Renesmee, or Nessie for short."

"Oh, so thats what Rose is screaming about." A blonde, male vampire steps out, with a caramel haired female following him. "Welcome to our home. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." he says pointing to the woman next to him.

"Bella, you were supposed to be in my room an hour ago! Where are you?" A small, female vampire, with short, spiky hair asked frantically.

"Oh shit! That's my cue to leave!" Bella says running off with the young girl who was standing with her.

"Oh! Hi Alucard, Demetria, and Alex! I've been expecting you! We're just lucky my visions have gotten stronger or the dog would have messed me up," she said, grinning the entire time.

"Okay, how many of you have powers?" Demitria asked, obviously annoyed.

"I can read minds," Edward said, " Alice can see into the future, and Jasper, who you haven't met yet, can alter people's emotions."

"Okay, that clears a _lot_ up. Where's this Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm right here," said a tall vampire with honey, blonde hair. He was muscluar, but very lean.

"Nice to meet you," Demitria greeted.

"Why don't we step inside to get better acquainted?" Esme asked.

"That sounds...awesome! Please tell me you have food." Alex asked excitedly.

All he got in reply was a bunch of smiles from his new friends.

* * *

A big shout out to my Co-Writer and Beta Krissy-0618.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Demetria_

As we walked into the house, I noticed the large amount of art. There were paintings of just about everything imaginable. Esme showed us to the living room. "Just sit down, and I will be back with some food for Alex." Alex's eyes lit up at the mention of food and I shook my head.

"Can't you think of anything else?" I asked annoyed.

Alex looked at me and smiled. "We have been running for weeks, and all I have had to eat is small game cooked by Alucard, he burns everything."

Alucard looked at Alex and frowned. "Not my fault. If you could hunt anything larger than a squirell, then I wouldn't burn it. But those things are hard to cook, they're just _so _small."

"Will you two quit fighting? We are finally safe." I piped in. Sometimes those two can be so annoying. But you have to love them.

Esme walked into the room carrying a large platter of food. "Here you go, Alex. Dig in."

Alex took the food without a question, and started eating. "Great, another wolf to feed. We already have five of them." Edward said walking in and sitting next to Alucard. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes, we are having trouble getting Rose to join us. She is not happy about Alex."

Alex looked up and frowned. "What did I do?" Poor Alex. He was so sensitive at times.

Carlisle walked in and sat next to Esme. "It's nothing personal, she is just a little prejudice."

Soon the rest of the vampires showed up and sat down. Edward looked around and frowned. "Where is Bella?"

Soon Bella and Nessie steped into the house. "Sorry we are late, just visiting dad..._and _avoiding _another_ make-over from a certain, short vampire." The two sat down next to Edward. "Where is Jacob and his pack?"

"They'll show up in a few minutes. Jacob is making sure the new guys were not followed." Emmett replied. Soon Jacob, Leah and three other people showed up.

Jacob waved at Alex. "Hey, sorry it took so long, but we had to follow a couple of trails. Who ever was following you decided to go back where they came from. For anyone that dosn't know, the three following me are the rest of my pack. Seth is Leah's brother." Seth waved at the group. "Next is Quill, he is the tall one with a buzz cut." Quill gave a tiny nod in reply. "And finally is Embry, he is the shorter one. We are La Push's second pack, and representatives of the vamps at La Push town meetings."

"Nice to meet you." Alucard, Alex, and I greeted.

Carlisle looked around the room and smiled. "Now that everyone is gathered, will you three please explain to us why you are here."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Alucard_

I looked around the room and sighed. "I guess it would be best if you knew how the three of us met. It started about 2,300 years ago, I was one of Alexander the Great's top generals. I helped in the attack on India. I was...different from his other generals. He kept me close because I had a few talents before I died. I could levetate for short periods of time, and I could also control fire to a small extent. Mostly I used that power to set many villages on fire using minimal torches. Alexander was amazed by my powers. Close to the end of our invasion, I was leading a massive army aginst the Nada Empire. I lead the only army that didn't mutiny. We attacked and we were victorious for a while. But one night we where attacked by a force we could not even comprehend." I paused.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Vampires." I nodded.

"We where massacured quickly, but some of the vampires decided to scout any useful powers in my group. That was when I met Aro. He turned me as he saw me burning vampires away from me and my best friend, Simon. Aro snuck up on us and he bit me, then he turned around and ripped Simon's head off, telling me 'You don't need any friends now.' I woke up three days later, in the care of the Volturi. Aro looked at me and smiled. He offered me a cup, and I drunk. The tast was sweet, but slightly metallic. I asked him what it was, and he told me it was blood. He then explained why I was with them. It was hard to belive at first, but it hit me soon. I was fast, strong, and I had powers even they didn't have. I could produce wings and fly, and I could control fire. I asked him what happened to my friend, Simon, and he told me I was drinking him. I then decided to escape the Volturi. I used the next chance I got and I flew off into the mountains. I became infamous as a powerful demon sent by the gods to punish the village. I used that as an excuse to demand the blood of the strongest warrior in the village, once every month."

Bella looked disgusted. "You made them offer your people, that is sick."

Edward put a hand on her shoulder. "He did what he needed to survive. I respect the fact he didn't force them to give up women or children."

"I would never do that. It was against what Alexander taught me. After a while I left the mountains and went back to Babylon and spent a couple of years in Alxander's court. But not to long later, he died and I was left with no other option but to leave. I wandered the lands of Greece, Egypt, and Persia for hundreds of years. In the early fouteen hundreds, the Volturi found me again. Aro found me in a bar in Ireland, and tried to convince me to join him for a second time."

"What where you doing in a bar?" Carlisle asked me.

"When I moved to Ireland, I started taking up drinking beer. I found if I mixed about an ounce of blood in the beer, I could actualy get drunk. It was really weird, but it helped me get over the constant thirst, and I never got a hangover."

"That is interesting. I wonder how many things we can mix blood into and get the same effects. Continue with your story."

I nodded. "Aro wanted me to join the Volturi, but I kept refusing. Finally he got tired and left. I decided to get out of Ireland soon after that. I moved to Spain. In the late fifteen hundreds, where I met Demetria. I was in the market, under a cloak, when I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, so I stalked her for a few months. One day she went out and I followed her like usual. Soon she walked into the middle of the forest and she turned to me. 'I know you are there, Alucard, come out.' she said, calmly. I steped out and she looked at me. 'I had a dream you where going to show up and give me eternal life. How?' she asked me. I walked up to her and bit her. I took care of her for a few days, until the venom worked out of her system. She awoke, and I looked onto her eyes and was suprised. Instead of the usual red, they where purple. We left Spain and moved to the America's. There I found out she had powers. She could see into the future, like Alice. But she could also move stuff with her mind. We were travling with a vampire named Laurent until the early ninteen hundreds, but we left him after a couple of others showed up. They spelled trouble."

"James and Victoria." Edward replies.

"Yes, we left them and stayed in California until about thirty years ago. Then we moved north and found the southern Quileut tribe. They where cautious at first, but soon accepted us when they saw we were able to meet their terms on blood. We stayed with them for a few years. Unfortunatly, we had to leave because the Volturi found us again. We ran east and lived in the desert."

"The desert? What did you live off of?" Emmett asked.

"Voltures, lots of voltures. If they think you are dead then they will try and eat you. Anyway, after a few years in the desert, we went back to the tribe. That was when we met Alex. He was young, about three when we met lived there for about fourteen years. After a while the tribe started to get shapeshifters again. Alex was the first, then there were about ten more. Then finally, Alex's best friend Adrian, turned. He was different, instead of one solid form, he could turn into any animal. But he always had red eyes and a sickening black/green coloring. He hated us, purely out of jealousy I think, so he went to the only thing that would chase us out, the Volturi. He left mysteriously one night, and about three weeks later he came back with an army, lead by Caius. They ripped apart the village, and destroyed the southern Quilluet tribe. We barely escaped with Alex. We have been slowly making our way north to meet up with you. We are tired of running from the Volturi, so we want to make a stand. Will you help us?"


End file.
